


Can't Stay Away

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loved these 2, One Shot, a twisted kind of love, but really hot too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: "Everyone knows we are so terribly wrong for each other, that you're my brother's soulmate, and we will never be the perfect couple, but I still love you anyway. And I am just selfish enough not to give a shit what anyone else says."{A Kelly/Kevin one shot}
Relationships: Kevin Buchanan/Kelly Cramer





	Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> I loved K and K. As much as Joey and Kelly. Isn't that strange? haha I hope you like this!

**Can't Stay Away**   
  
She knelt by the little headstone in ankle-deep mud as rain pelted her head and soaked her hair, leaving it clinging in long, soaked strands to her exposed skin. She was wearing a backless evening gown, one of her favorites actually, and the cold was seeping into her skin, wrapping around her body and soul. She shivered as tears cascaded down her face to match the pounding, pulsing rain.   
  
She was so absorbed in her own grief that she didn't hear anyone approach until they were standing right beside her saying "I should have known I'd find you here."   
  
She didn't look up, simply said through a sob, "You always did know me too well."   
  
"Same goes for me, Kel," he said and reached for her hand. "Let me take you home. You're going to get ill because of this nasty weather."   
  
"That's an old wives' tale."   
  
"Well I'd feel better anyway if ..."   
  
"Dammit, Kevin, this isn't about you!" Kelly snapped and then felt instantly remorseful upon seeing the hurt expression on his face. "God, I'm sorry."   
  
He shook his head. "It's okay. This is us; this is who we are and what we do. Push each other away even when we need each other the most."   
  
"You don't need me, Kevin," Kelly said hoarsely.    
  
"Bull, Kelly, bull," he said and without seeming another thought, dropped down into the mud on his knees beside her.    
  
She stared at him in shock. "The mud stains are never going to come out of your suit and it's an expensive one."   
  
"You should know; you bought it for me."   
  
Kelly nodded the hint of a smile on her face. "Yep. I remember how flabbergasted you were that I spent eight-thousand dollars on one simple suit."   
  
Kevin quirked a smile. "Did you just say 'flabbergasted'?"   
  
"I believe I did."   
  
Kevin sighed. "You shouldn't keep torturing yourself over this, Kelly."   
  
"I can't help it," she said, tears starting again. "Zane was asking questions again. Today of all days ..."   
  
Kevin nodded. "Why don't we just tell him the truth?"   
  
"I guess I'm afraid he won't understand."   
  
"Why wouldn't he?"   
  
"Because he has lost so many people in his life already. He doesn't need to know about ... about ..."   
  
"Our son," Kevin finished.   
  
"Yeah ..."   
  
"Kevin Junior is a part of him, Kelly. Just like he's still a part of you and me."   
  
"Zane won't understand how I could lie to you about a baby's death and pass someone else's baby off as yours. How I could take away so many of your children ..."   
  
"He may not understand at first but he will know that he's loved, Kelly, hell, he already knows that. He loves you too and will accept it the way I eventually had to. I know he will be relieved to know that you shutting down on him like this is not because of something he's done."   
  
Kelly covered her mouth for a minute. "I didn't even think of that. What if he thinks I am turning against him or something?"   
  
"Kelly, Zane loves you. He will understand we all did things we weren't proud of back then but that we're better people now. That we're trying to move on even though it's damn hard."   
  
"Why are you here, Kevin, trying to make me feel better? I've treated you terribly and -"   
  
"I have hardly been innocent," Kevin said. "We both made big mistakes."   
  
"Which is why we're better apart ..."   
  
"Yes ..."   
  
Kelly nodded. "I will tell Zane, I guess. He has a right to know."   
  
"Do you need me there?"   
  
Kelly shook her head. "I have to be strong for once."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"I mean, I don't need you there Kevin, or I shouldn't need you there, but I wish you were going to be there. Pathetic, huh?"   
  
Kevin shook his head. "If you are pathetic then so am I because I want to be there, Kelly. Everyone knows we are so terribly wrong for each other, that you're my brother's soulmate, and we will never be the perfect couple but I still love you anyway. I am just selfish enough not to give a shit what anyone else says."   
  
"We break each other down, Kevin, we destroy each other."   
  
"I know but I can't live without you either, Kelly. I've tried - believing me I've tried - and it never works. You are not an easy woman to get over."   
  
"You're not so easy to get over yourself, Kevin. But maybe this time we can start slow."   
  
"That works for me, actually," Kevin said. "This time we won't make any big promises we might break. For starters, we will tell Zane together and he can learn the whole twisted history of Kevin and Kelly firsthand."   
  
Kelly smiled even as more tears worked their way down her face. "Why, Kevin?"   
  
"Why what?"   
  
"Why did you come for me tonight?"   
  
"Simple. Because I couldn't stay away."   
  
FINIS


End file.
